


double bubble

by fun ghouls defective bomb (ranboo_of_our_own)



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranboo_of_our_own/pseuds/fun%20ghouls%20defective%20bomb
Summary: a collection of matts 'im not okay' ficsif there are any tw's i'll put them at the start of the chapter they apply to
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola & NewsAGoGo (Danger Days)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	double bubble

**Author's Note:**

> some eye imagery kinda, newsie just semi-hallucinates them being there though it isnt graphic in the slightest

"cherri" newsie whispered "cherri please- wake up-"

the station was silent besides newsies pleads. it was dark out, newsie could barely see cherri who was laying in bed less than a foot in front of them. newsie didnt have her usual green jacket on, she was wearing a sweater that dee had gotten her a couple months prior. it was because newsie was so cold at night, but that wasnt why newsie was wearing it that night. they needed something of comfort, it felt like all of the walls were closing in on her.

"cherri please i need you to wake up-" newsie shoved his shoulder a little harder than she meant to. she could see eyes in the darkness, everything was closing in, she needed something, cherri wasnt waking up, everything was going horribly- was that an engine outside? newsie could have swore she heard an engine outsi-

"news, its like three in the morning fucker" cherri groaned, rolling around to face her. his face shifted from annoyance to worry when he noticed what she was wearing. "okay, touch or no touch?"

". . .touch. . ." newsie mumbled and cherri threw off the blanket he had over himself, gesturing for her to get in with him. newsie obliged, cuddling up closed to him taking shaky breaths. cherri wrapped her up in the blanket, giving her a lose hug.

"do you wanna talk about it?" newsie shook her head and cherri just put his head against the top of hers, humming some song newsie didnt recognize until she fell asleep.


End file.
